Potions and Passions the Sequel
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: The sequel by tara's Potion and Passion. Old story, I accidently deleted it, and Finished!. Its back up. Hermione and Severus join up on the journey of parent hood after there night together.


Ash sorry I sort of accidentally deleted the wrong story so it might be a bit different.

Chapter One

Hermione walked around her room. Thinking of what she was going to do. Her parents would murder her if they found out she slept with one of her professors. Oh god what if she was pregnant, wizard didn't know of condoms, she didn't even think they used any type of protection.

January, if she was pregnant that would, the baby born in October and five months pregnant when school would end. But what would she tell, the father, and what about school?

Down in the dungeon Snape was thinking the same thing. Of her, her parents, the school, she could try and hide it, but that would be too hard. He could marry her if he had to, and that was a must but it would have to be after she graduated that was. But it would still take a month to determine, and Knowing Hermione she wouldn't leave him out of it he hope, it was his actions as well.

Life went on for the two souls that were desperately trying to figure out what to do. Hermione kept trying to avoid Snape at all cost, be he left letter on her bed. Hermione never wrote back unless she had to. Harry and Ron, never noticed her change, they were always to busy with quidditch to take notice in her any more. Even Lavender and Parvati, still never paid attention to Hermione in their dorm.

Things never passed by Dumbledore, he knew something was up. But he didn't really understand what for once, He saw the way Hermione acted and how Severus always seemed occupied in his thinking. He swore he saw him looking at a domestic book as well.

"Ah Minerva, come in" he said

"You know that something is going on as well?" The older woman said.

"Of course but what?" he asked.

"I found this; it's a muggle pregnancy test, and it positive, so it's either a muggleborn, in my house."

"But who?" he asked

'Hermione Granger," she said," something I never suspected,

Severus's Snape face went blank. "That little know it all got her self pregnant?" he said bitterly for cover-up of his place. "Well she not perfect at all?" he smirked.

Hermione received a note, at lunch, telling her they needed to talk. Did he find out somehow? Was he mad? Was he going to leave her on her own?

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. Her stomach protesting, in a weird feeling, that this wasn't going to be a happy occasion.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in and sit down." He said plainly

Hermione just nodded and sat down on the couch her feet together and hand on he lap.

"Is it true…?" he asked after a few awkward moments.

"Yeah I'm pregnant…" she said… looking at him.

"And it's mine… no I don't doubt you, I know it true." He said before she could speak.

Hermione just nodded.

"Know I talked the headmaster in your behalf since Minerva was too shocked, about school since you can't stay here pregnant and the students wondering. I prepared a tutor for you to finish you education, when you start to show. I know you don't want the twin idiots to find out. So I think it the best."

"Thank you, so much… so you're not mad?"

"Mad, dear girl yes I was shocked, but it's a child, and I could never be mad at that, disappointed at the timing and worried about your future but that about it."

"I wasn't sure how you would react about it. Plus, I still can go to college in a few years, take a few course but still be at home with out son or daughter.

Severus wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad then, and you can do whatever you wish." And he kissed her softly

Hermione by the time she was four months, she was supposed to go into tutoring. But instead took her exam early, at Snape advice. And past with flying colors.

Potions and passions sequel chapter 2

Dear Mione... I hope your doing well. I will meet you Diagon Alley, Remember we need to visit your parents...and tell them about the baby. I know they won't be happy but we need to tell them I can't have you keep lying to them anymore. We'll be going home after that, no matter what they say. I suspect you changed my house a bit, as I told you could do.

The only thing well have to worry about is Dumbledore giving us a surprise visit, he does that about once or twice during the summer, to check up on me and not planning to commit suicide just kidding dear well meet me there at 3 pm. Love Severus Snape...

Tears formed in her eyes she had to tell her parents, but she figure it would easier on her own. "Hermione what's wrong" asked her mother opened the door. "School not even out yet?"

"Mom, I really have to tell you something, it kind a going to be shocking to you, and more shocking when you find out more," she said to her mom she made up her mind to tell her parents about her baby. "Can I come in?" she asked

"Of course dear…" her mother said…and noticed her daughter oversized sweatshirt she wore for the occasion…"New style?"

"Sort of…mum you see I got involved with this guy, I love him and he loves me, and well he a lot older then me, and I'm pregnant, and I'm moving in with him, and he was my potions teacher," she said then waited for her mother to explode...

"What Hermione Alexandra Granger did you just say, if I just heard was what I heard, I swear you going to get it," shouted her mother hysterically. "The potions teachers, Hermione have you gone mad."

"No mom I love Severus and he loves me, so just stop it well you, it over it done with, I'm 6 months pregnant, so get over it, no excuse me I have to get my stuff. She walked the her room and waved her wand at her stuff she wanted and magically made a box, then shrunk it, and though in her purse, and then started packing her cloths in duffel bag and made it feather light and packed the rest of her stuff like her others, and shrunk her trunk.

"I'm sorry mother but I can't stay here, I'll write sometimes to tell you how things are." With that she walked and went to leaky caldron for the night since it was Thursday...

Hermione looked around the Flourish and Blotts I think that's the book store she found a baby book of spells, for when having a baby, and found a book called what to expect when you're expecting.

She picked up new robes since hers were getting a bit tight, and found some meant for maternity that stretched with your growing body. She waited by the entrance for Severus, she walked though noticing she came up behind him. "Boo!" she said.

He jumped, and turned around, a huge smile formed his face, and he pulled her into a tight huge, and kissed, not caring who saw them.

"More books love," he asked her.

"Hey there about the baby and stuff," she jubilantly while poking him in the stomach at the same time.

"Hey well do you want to shop, go tell your parents and then go home," he asked her.

"umm I told my mum….before I came here, I had to do it myself I'm sorry so lets go home," she said it sounded strange to her, "I have my stuff in my purse" she the confused look on his face, "I told her she get made, so I left and came here."

"It well be okay don't you worry," thinking of his secret, he had to show her sometime, that he wasn't really as old as he looked, only form the charm that was on him. He shook the thought and followed Hermione to her room, where she got her stuff, and put her new books in her trunk and shrunk it again; she had her purse, on her. She smiled at him and shut the door.

They flooed to the living room of their home, it was decorated nicely mixture of blue and green together, hints of red and gold. He led her up a grand staircase though many halls, tell he reached one door, he opened it, then turned his back.

"Now you to shut your eyes for a few seconds okay."

"Alright," she shut her eyes and felt him take her hand.

"Alright now you can," he said cheerfully.

She opened her eyes to see a yellow room, with moving border around the border; tears ran down her eyes, "drat these hormones," she muttered.

Severus wrapped an arm armed her held her close. Her tears soaked her shirt.

Chapter 3…

She stood in his arms… crying, because she was finally happy. She looked up at her love, and kissed him, he pulled her off the ground a bit, so she could reach his height. The kiss deepened quickly they tongues roamed each others mouths. They hadn't kissed like that since there child was conceived. She was going to like this. They broke apart gasping for air.

"So would you like to see the rest of the manor as a formal tour I never had the chance to give you, or head straight for the bedroom, he said in seducing tone, in her ears.

"To your disappointment, I would like to see the manor first then we go to our room, then we won't get disturbed," she flashed a smile at him.

"Good point my love," he said taking her hand, leading her out of the room. "Well done to your right are the guest chambers, the washroom is to right," pointing to the doors with moving fish on it. She laughed at it. Her led down the stairs, and turned left, which the entered the Dinning room, that was done in oak, and mahogany. Then he showed her the library which she instantly fell in love with. She found another bathroom.

She followed him to the kitchens and sitting room that was done is cheery light blue and purple.

"My mother's idea,' he stated as looked in the room. Next was the music room that had so many instruments in it, she sat down at the piano and played her favorite tune, Fur Elise.

"I didn't know you could play," he said to her.

"Well I took music lessons when I was younger it the only one I know now plus it my favorite out of all," she smiled and walked towards him, "So what do we have next on the list?'

"Follow me he showed her the she entertainment room that was filled with muggle stuff."

"I would have never guessed that you actually owned a TV or let alone blink 182,' she said.

"My mother was half muggle, so I grew up with muggle stuff, and I just happen to like some stuff."

"Alright are we done yet?"

He looked at her and told her to follow him. She past the nursery and a few doors then came to a large door. He turned around, and smiled to her who was jumpy and a little kid on a sugar high.

He laughed, and opened the door, to reveal, a large room, black and silver, it basically looked like the one he has at Hogwarts. The bed was in the middle of the room with to night table at each side. A large wardrobe, with many drawers scattered at the sides and bottom. To her surprise there was a picture of her, in her robes at graduation. She smiled at it and went over to the bed, and sat on the black silk blanket, she lied down starring at the canopy that had a unicorn on it. It started moving, things like that didn't surprise her anymore.

He came over to her unnoticed from her staring in the unicorn and sat down beside her put a hand to her large bump. She turned her head and kissed him moving her hand to the buttons of his robe, and undid them.

Severus called Hermione into his study. She sat down pulling the pink maternity shirt down just a bit, and smiled ashes placed her hand atop on bulging stomach. He smiled to himself, his child….but know for the truth, yes he was still 38 years old but, not as um hideous looking as some would say to him.

"I have something to show you Love…" he told her.

"Oh really like what?" she asked him curiously.

"When I started teaching, Dumbledore thought I was to young looking, and for a disguise, that didn't last long.

"You mean you have an appearance charm on you?" Hermione said attentively.

"Yes, and I want to show you the true me." He said…and muttered a few words

His appearance transformed, He still looked the same in many way, a bit fuller raven hair that seemed less greasy, and had a slight curl at the bottom of it. His eyes had more blue to them more depth of emotions that danced around. His body turned out to be liked always lean with muscles, which she felt many times before, during their love making, in the dead the night when she held tight on him when she fell asleep against him. Though his nose still had the hook on it was softer and less crooked, like the fine lines around his mouth and eyes that were usually deeper.

Hermione rose from her chair. She kissed him, "I fell in love some would say a beast but yet he was always a prince underneath it."

"Why did I have the feeling, something was going on between you two." The voice said.

"Albus...I can explain…" Snape said...

"No need Hermione was of age, and there is no rule against teachers and students, if they are of age. I'm just surprised I don't know the last you let some one see the real you. I wish you the best. You are well suited for each other. Invited me to the wedding…" the old wizard said.

"About that…"Snape said. "Would you marry us?"

"I would be honored to marry you to. Shall we saw next week enough time fin suitable robes.

Hermione and Severus were married, Hermione in ivory wedding robes, and Severus in dress robes and without the appearance charm. They were married in their garden, Minerva and Albus as witnesses. Hermione looked radiant, and was positively glowing.

"I Severus Sebastian Snape"

"I Hermione Alexandra Granger"

"I do."

"I do"

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Minerva cried.

"What can be taking so long!" Severus paced the floor of his study.

"Patience Severus you child well arrive when it is time."

"What do you know old man you never had a child."

Albus laughed. "In matter of a fact I a daughter and 3 grandchildren, and 5 great grandchildren, with Minerva we were married many years ago. She has kept her maiden name for teaching."

"And you say I'm private" he growled…as a rosy young nurse came through the door way.

"You may go see your wife now. Mr. Snape." She hardly said before he rushed out the door.

"Come meet our daughter Severus." Hermione smiled lazily, at him then to the bundle in her arms.

"A daughter?" he said half awake. He went over to the bed.

"I'm thinking we call her Sevea Jade Leigh." Hermione said.

"I think that perfect" he kissed her forehead. Welcome home Sevea, I'm you daddy that your mommy.

The years past by, for the little family, now 6 Sevea, who looks like her parents in many ways?

Her hair black curly hair, but not like her mothers, it silky and hung in loose ringlets, down her back. She had dark blue eyes, and a pale face full of freckles, which she got from her mother, she had a love for reading, and helping her daddy make potions. She changed her father in many ways he was more open with his feelings, and was happy, was nicer to students now.

The little girl was known to go all over the school, when she couldn't most of the time trying to get out of bath time.

"Sevea Jade Leigh, get back here," Called out Hermione; she heard a small giggle then heard her daughter take off again.

"Sevea, have you seen her?"

"Sorry Madame Snape, I haven't is she hiding again," asked the student.

"Yes once again, trying to get of bath time, I don't know where she gets it from."

"You'll find her, I have to get to my common room so bye,' the girl left.

"Oomph," that's all you heard and the little girl fell, onto the ground.

"Sorry mister, I didn't mean to I have to go…"

"Wait who are you, you don't see many little kids around Hogwarts.'

"Daddy told me not to talk to stranger."

"Well I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you little misses, now we aren't stranger."

"Sevea Jade Leigh Snape, my daddy works here, and my mummy lives here, and yes my daddy is the famous potions master," Harry was shocked Snape had a daughter? She looked now older then 6.

"Sevea, aren't you suppose to be in the bath already, where yours mother."

"Sorry daddy, mummy is right here," she stopped.

"Sevea, come on little one it's late you need to," she stopped as she saw the emerald eyes and messy hair, "Harry," Hermione had changed since they last saw each other.

Her hair was down her back, still thick still curly but no frizz, her and Severus made a shampoo that got rid of it as you washed it. She had on black framed glasses, and little make-up, and a set of green robes that skimmed her adult curves.

It took a minute to realize how she was….

"Oh my god, Hermione!"

"Hello Harry," she said looking at him.

'Why you, him, her, what the hell is going on here.'

"Try to reframe yourself, tongue, my daughter is present," Snape growled.

"Harry it my life, second off, I love Snape, third off, I found a place where I belong.'

"Still, she can't be more then six and you only left 6 years ago."

"Yes I was pregnant with her in my seventh year, he knew all along, we decided on everything, my parents are still not talking to me but I don't care, Dumbledore knows everything, and he's happy for Sev and me."

"Come on Hermione we best get Via, to bed,' Said Snape, She nodded, he picked up Sevea, and the family walked off.

"Six years, he finally shows up, and now of all times, he never even tried to write once, and he thinks us is crazy, well a little unexpected, I get that, just.'

"Calm down love, it well all blow over soon enough, and hopefully he well leave."

"Severus Snape, he was still my childhood friend!"

"Fine, we better stop, or well wake Via up."

"Yeah that's for sure," she went to their bookcase, and pulled out a small book, a piece a parchment fell out, her husband grabbed it and read it.

I Want To Change the World

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

I felt so worried when I spout out the time

Thinking of the future it lies

Cause I knew that there's nothing'

That I really want to know

And then I met you

So I could feel what you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you

I Want To Change the World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

And we could fly away

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly with me away

It's Wonderland!

Every single thing

The time and the flyin'

Til the day, I won't let you go

You will see that your desire will be granted again

It's just the feeling

You understand the travel life

It won't be to bad to face

And then it probably you will see will not be to heart

If we could walk beside you

I Want To Change the World

Walk again, Fire against the wind

Don't be afraid to be true

Cause now you have to bring

The power of your smile in your face

Change my Mind

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

I Want To Change the World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

Now we can fly away

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly away with me away

It's Wonderland!

"It's a muggle song, from the anime Inu-yasha," she explained, "I forget I had the lyrics still."

"That's really good words."

"I wanted what the song says when I was younger, the love it talks about and I found it."

"then I'm glad you found it as long that your talking of me."

"Sev, shut up, you know I only love you," she stood up on her toes, and claimed his mouth, then he left her a bit.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

He undid her robes, to only find her in a slip dress, of white; he kissed her collar bone, and shoulder, making the straps of her dress fall, down.

Her hands fumbled at his buttons, at his restrictive suit, finally got annoyed and used a spell, and pushed it off of his shoulder and then letting it fall to the floor., and pulled his white shirt over his head, so his was only down to his pants and underwear. He pulled down her top of her dress….their movement melted together.

"I will always Love you,' said in a whisper before falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled at his wife, how lucky he was, to found her, but with some help with a potion too.

"Mummy, Mummy, Daddy, Daddy"

"Vi, go back to bed it still early," said Severus.

"Daddy, it nine o'clock, you have class,' he glanced at the clock, he realized he daughter was speaking the truth, he was about to get up, then realized he was naked.

"Vi go too your class, with Professor McGonagall," who was her teacher.

'Alright," she ran out to get her books and go find her god mother, who stopped teaching transfiguration, few years back, but still the head of Gryffindor, just gave up teaching.

Her parents got up, and dressed, found toast on the kitchen for them, from house elves which they ate gratefully.

Severus headed for his classes, well Hermione headed for the library, which she looked after now since, Madame Prince, retired after her sister got sick.

She found it nice and peaceful, she settled in her desk looking over returned books. And started returning them to there right full places, well singing the song that Severus found the night before,

I Want To Change the World

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

"Now what that means when the Librarian singing,' said a sixth year tutoring 2 year.

"What does it mean?"

"That our dear Madame got some or, she pregnant again."

Hermione heard them, it made her think back when she lost their second child four years ago, Sevea was only two at the time, the child died at it birth almost bringing Hermione with him as he passed on, there son, that they wanted so much.

"Why did he have to die," she really never got over the death little William."

"Shut up about that, you know very what happened last time, when she had a child,' snapped a seventh year.

"Sorry Clarissa, we forgot about that, but it was funny seeing Snape of worried and he canceled classes for a week." Said sixth year

"You would do the same if that happen to you wife, she still not over it, so shut up."

"I can't even give him a son, what kind of wife is I, if I can't give him a son to bear the name." she fell to the floor. Sobbing

Harry was looking through the restricted section, she saw Hermione fall to the floor sobbing.

"Hermione what's wrong…' she wouldn't say anything except…why.

"You go get Professor Snape, tell him it's his wife," he said to one of the kids who was came to see what the crying was….and she rushed out.

Snape came and picked her up.

"Mione, please what's wrong…..Potter what happened do you know.'

"I saw her fall to the fall crying, saying why."

"I know what it is, I'll take her, don't worry she'll be fine…"he left with his wife in her arms.

"But…."

"Do you want to know what it happened," said the girl he sent.

"Please."

"it was two year when she first married Snape, her daughter was two, when she found out she was pregnant again, so was so happy, you could just see it, she really wanted to give him a son, and when she found out that she was going to have a son, she was more thrilled, but when he was born, something went wrong, his cord strangled him and they could do nothing for him, and he almost brought her with him. She never really got over it, she still blames herself for his death, even Snape can't get it through her head it wasn't her fault, but she won't listen, and Jarred made joke about her being pregnant again, cause she was singing, which she never does, she heard it and I guess she fell apart again."

He was shocked, Hermione went through that, for mother to lose a child, and it was one of the most painful things you could endure.

"I see you're awake," said her husband.

She looked around to see herself in the hospital wing, so the nurse can give her something to calm her down.

"Don't say it, but I can't help it, it just seems so unfair."

"It was god's well Love, we couldn't stop it." He stroked her hair, "but if you think your ready, Madame Pomfrey has some news for you."

"What news,"

"That the gods have graced us with another child, they used to say, when one door closes, a window opens, I think we got our window.

"A baby, I'm pregnant again, after four year" she hugged him, crying but hey was tears a joy that she was going to have another child.

Hoped you liked it wrote it in one day….I was almost crying at the point of the end of the story but I made it a happy chapter ending. I know my grammar probably sucks since I haven't been typing much. But hoped you liked it.

ScB

-Epilouge

Sebastian Kyle Christopher Severus Snape was born, 9 months later, an 8 pound baby full of dark hair and blue eyes.

Hermione reconciled with her parents, and her children got to know their grandparents.

Sevea grew up and was the apple of her father eye, and was protected from every boy the came near her.

But the time she was 5, she was smart as her parents and beautiful Prima Donna, who lived to dance.

Her father walked her down the isle toward the only man he trusted with her since she was young. Tristan Gobbs, a good wizard, with a sensible mind.

Sebastian grew up, with his older sister always doting on him and treating him like a child. She gave him is first camera and paint brush, when he was 10.

He taught himself how to paint and take muggle pictures as well of wizard.

Though he struggled with school studies, and often alone in his room painting, he managed to befriend Kylee and Noah, and became the golden trio of his years of school. Much to his father regret of Hermione's and her friends, years and often got into trouble...

Uncle Harry visited often with his wife Ginny and three children. Though Ron visited rarely and never truly forgave Hermione for marring, 'that git.' He still showed respect for the family.

Severus and Hermione, to them had the perfect family since it wasn't perfect, they had a self absorbed children. They had many fights about the cloths Sevea tried to wear, had to coax their son out of his room to eat most days when he was painting. Severus found water logged book that children spilled juice or pop on, and tried to hide from him. But over all no matter how old the book was he could never be mad at them for long. Except the time he found out Sevea was on the potion, and his baby daughter was having sex. It was the first time he saw graying hair.

Now they sat in the waiting room, waiting.

"It's twins…" Tristan said…"boy and girl." He said.

"Twins… oh congratulations!" Hermione hugged her son in law...

"Congratulations . . . son" Sever shook his hand.

They were lead into the room. There daughter sweaty and tired but had the biggest smile on there face.

"Come meet William and Alexandra" Sevea said.

There was a flash Sebastian clicked his camera… all the family was smiling he put it on the timer and raced to get in the picture.

It flashed again….

One big happy family

Maybe Potions was the start of it, but the passion kept it going.

The End!

A/N

Oh my god it finished lol…

Hoped you liked it.

I accidentally deleted the last one but it back up.

This is the end.

SCB


End file.
